How to make an nice Paul
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: Can you imagine Paul actually being nice? Probably not, but Reggie's gonna show you it's not impossible by blackmailing his little brother giving him 1 month to change himself. And who's gonna teach him stuffs he need? it's out social butterfly Dawn! Is this task actually possible? And can Dawn actually survive and succesfully change him 180 degrees?
1. Prestep: declaration

**Paul: LYN! The hell do you think you're gonna do to me!?**

**Me: I haven't even posted this... What's your problem?**

**Paul: What's my problem? The title says it all! I ain't gonna-**

**Me: Paul dear, don't you think you should at least give me a chance?**

**Paul: No way! I'm not doing this!**

**Me: Why? 'cause you're scared that you might really fall for Dawn?**

**Paul: Excuse me?**

**Dawn: Hi, I'm here~ *just arrived on the scene* *reads the title* Ooh! We're gonna teach Paul some manners? I'm in! Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon!**

**Paul: hey! I-**

"What do you think, paul?" a man in a brown detective-like jacket with a cloak attached to it, a hat and a mask that makes it hard to identify him said in a muffled voice was revealed on the holo caster

The owner of the holo caster growled. He has purple hair and wears a blue jacket. " You've got to be kidding me! As if I'd do that!"

"Oh?" the man projected by the holo caster said "Then you don't care what happens to..." he took out a photo from his jacket and showed it to him "this?"

The purple haired boy had a shocked look on his face and glared, "Give. That. Back." he threatens.

The man chuckled, "The you know what you have to do... I'll give you one month" he said showing 1 finger "I'm expecting some changes, Paul"

"Wait, hey!" the boy shouted only to has his connection cut off. He was in a beautiful flower field close to the borders of florama town and route 205, but his mood isn't as peaceful as the view surrounding him.

After a silent curse, he focused himself to his Aggron who has been waiting impatiently for his command.

"Alright Aggron, you better get this right" he started. Aggron roared enthusiastically.

A few miles away from there, a crowd of people were having a nice picnic and enjoy the view of the beautiful town of flowers. A blue haired girl accidentally heard the roar as she feeds her Piplup a poffin.

"Did you hear something?" she asked to the orange-haired girl beside her.

The orange-haired gave her a look and shrugged. "Nope. Not really"

"I swore that was a pokemon's cry..." the blue haired said. "I'm gonna look for it" she got up and starts to take her leave as she carries her penguin pokemon in her arms.

"Wait, Dawn!" the orange-haired called. "The shooting starts in 5 minutes! If you leave now, you'll be late!"

"Move on without me! I'll be back soon, Zoey!"

"Dawn! You can't go! You're the-" she was completely ignored

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stop, Aggron!" the purple haired boy shouted to his pokemon. "That was pathetic! From the top!"

Aggron nodded and launched a light beam from his mouth aiming to the tree. A small explosion occurred, but the tree is still standing.

"Aggron! Just because I've left you in Reggie's care ever since that conference doesn't mean you can just forget all your training and leisurely dozed off!" he scolded. "Again!"

Aggron did the same thing as before and the result came out the same.

"That's it!" the purple haired boy grabbed another pokeball from his pocket, "Torterra! Stand by for battle!" he shouted and threw it. The continent pokemon, Torterra came out and roared it's cry.

"Aggron! Hit Torterra with your flash cannon!" he ordered.

Aggron seemed nervous and uneasy but did as he said. Torterra kept standing as if it didn't do anything.

"Aggron..." the purple haired glared at his pokemon who felt guilty.

"Hey! That's enough! Cut it out will ya?!" A female voice cried out as the blue haired girl quickly came and defended Aggron. her Piplup followed behind doing the same thing as her trainer shouting in her piplup language "What's with you Paul!? You haven't changed a bit!"

"It's just you. What do you want?" he replied coldly. "And make it quick. i don't have time to handle petty coordinators who only cares about looks!"

"Excuse me?! For your information mister, we, coordinators don't only care about looks! Take that back!" she shouted furiously "And it's not Aggron's fault his trainer's a jerk that sucks at teaching and could only scold them if they fail!"

"MY Aggron wasn't this pathetic back in the conference!" he shouted "It's obviously his fault for slacking off!"

"Well maybe that's because your trainings too harsh! You have never even praised your pokemon before have you!?" she shouted back. "Aggron has done his best! You could've at least praise him for his hard work!"

The purple haired known as Paul, scoffed. "Praise them? For slacking off? That's just pathetic!"

"What's so hard with saying; 'thanks for the hard work!' or 'Good job! You deserve some rest' or something like that!?" she said softening her voice on the examples part.

"Whatever" he says ignoring her and walked away. The blue haired girl, namely, Dawn, blocked his path quickly so he may not escape.

"Pat Aggron and praise him!" she ordered.

"Out of the way!" he ordered. Dawn shook her head telling him she won't move an inch unless he does as she says.

Paul gave his pokemon a quick glance trying to tell them to attack, but his Torterra slightly nodded telling him he agrees with her idea. And Aggron had a pleading look on his face. Paul sighed seeing he had no choice.

"Would you leave if I do that? And never appear in front of me again?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, sure. I don't want to see your ugly face anyway"

He approached his Aggron and spoke in a low voice, "You..."

Dawn leaned over trying to hear it more clearly.

"You could've done better!" But there goes, Paul's infamous harsh comments.

Dawn literally fell over, feeling slightly annoyed. "Paaauuullll..." she says slinging one arm to his shoulder. A few vein pops on her head one after another continuously. "What did I tell you to do?"

"You told me to praise him, and I did it" he replied coldly. "Now out of the way!" he slapped her arm away, and put his Aggron and Torterra back to their pokeballs.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" she says.

"Then what else do you want? Coordinators are nosy and persistent!" he says in his usual cold tone.

Dawn's hands have been shivering trying to resist her anger. She really wants to teach this guy some lesson.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There she is!" the orange-haired girl from before, Zoey shouted as she points at Dawn. The people from the picnic were behind her, looking as exhausted as ever. "Daaaaawwwnnn!" she called as she ran to her. The people followed behind.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" Dawn's shout was strong enough to freeze Zoey and the people behind her.

"If I win, you better start praising and treat your pokemon better!" she demands.

"Interesting" he says grabbing Aggron's pokeball, "And if you lose?"

"uhh..." Dawn thought for a while. She doesn't know what would she do if she loses. "Okay, then I'll do whatever to make you satisfied!"

"Good enough. I guess that includes; 'don't you dare bother me anymore'?" he asked and threw his pokeball.

"Okay!" she grabs a pokeball and threw it.

Paul's Aggron came out from his pokeball, while Dawn had Togekiss out, of course, the pokeball she threw triggers the seal attached to the pokeball and made a great entrance even if it's not a contest.

"DAWN!" Zoey shouts and approached her. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm teaching mister attitude some manners!" she shouted. As she was doing that, the people behind Zoey were whispering; "Camera! Get the camera!"

"Dawn, Paul was on the top 8 of last year's conference! Can you actually win!?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, there's only 1 way to find out! We're gonna win this, Togekiss!" she said in her usual high spirits. Zoey slapped herself seeing that she won't listen to her.

It was a 3 vs 3 battle that lasts only for 1 minute, Dawn's Togekiss, Piplup, and Buneary had been wiped up, while Paul only had to use Aggron which collapse after defeating Buneary. Since he was confused as he was hit by Buneary's dizzy punch right before she fainted, he hurt himself in his confusion making a double KO.

"Aggron and Buneary are unable to battle! Since Paul still has 2 pokemons left, victory goes to Paul!" Zoey announced. Somehow, Zoey has become the referee of the match since the rest were quite busy with 'something'

Dawn sighed miserably at her defeat. "Good job, Buneary. Take a good rest, okay?" she said as she returns her to the pokeball.

On the other hand, Paul, being the Paul he is... "That was stupid to hit yourself Aggron! Return!"

His single comment was able to set Dawn into fire. "Can't you say nice things to your pokemon!? He won, so can't you at least-"

"Watch it, troublesome. I won, so you're not one to boss me around" he replied coldly and walked away. "Remember; 'do NOT bother me anymore'!"

"C'mon, Dawn..." Zoey pats Dawn's shoulder in hope of comforting her. "Let's get your pokemon to the PC, then we'll take the shoot okay?"

Dawn nodded and they went the opposite direction as Paul walked down the path to route 205. Dawn turned to him one last time and shouts all her might,

"YOU SUCK, PAUL!"

Dawn turned back and storms off. Paul stopped at his tracks and turned to her. He scoffed and walk away, but Zoey witnesses that and snickered softly that none of them could hear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~

The next day...

"Urgh! I can't believe such cold-hearted jerk actually exists!" Dawn mutters to herself as she shoves popcorn to her mouth. Her other pokemon did the same thing and said the same thing in their own pokelanguage. They were all still pissed that they lost to such trainer.

"N-now, now..." Zoey tries to calm her down.

"You're gonna get fat if you eat so much out of frustration, dee dee" A brown-haired coordinator, as well as Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny teased.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Kenny!" she shouts at him and made her way to the kitchen to grab more pop corn

"Oooh! Scary!" he teased once more.

"Hey, what time is it?" Zoey suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Dawn checks her clock on the kitchen wall, "Aaah! It's past 2! Open the TV! Open the TV!" she shrieks in panic.

"Dawn! Don't panic!" Zoey shouts.

"Don't worry! I'm not!" Dawn shouts back, but accidentally drops the bowl of popcorn she was carrying. The bowl broke as it made contact with the floor and one of the flying pieces cuts her leg. Fresh blood drips from the scratch making Dawn screams in pain.

"Dawn!" Zoey ran to the kitchen as soon as she heard her scream. "What were you doing?!" she asked. "Kenny! Get the first aid kit!"

Kenny soon came running to the kitchen with the small bag that has a red plus mark on it. Zoey wraps Dawn's wounds with some medicine and a little bandage to keep it from infection all in less than 1 minute.

"I told you not to panic!" she scolded.

"I told you not to worry and just turn on the TV!" she shouts back.

"And when you say not to worry, that's when we worry most" Kenny says.

"Who cares about that? TV!" Dawn shrieks.

Zoey quickly turned on the TV. But they were too late. The only thing that was left, was they and other coordinators that made it to the top 32 in last grand festival, waving "WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE GRAND FESTIVAL! GOOD LUCK!" as the line appeared above them. The screen quickly changes into an interview between Rhonda and Marian.

The three coordinators groaned. Zoey turns it off as they were not interested in news.

"Good job, dee dee" Kenny sighed.

"Shut up!"

The telephone suddenly rang breaking up the fight. Dawn picks it up, and guess who called?

"Berlitz resident. Dawn's here"

"Jubilife's pokecafe. NOW!" that was the only thing the male voice said before turning it off.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND!?" Dawn shouts and slammed the phone.

"Who was it?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, um... A prank call..." Dawn lied. She knew that voice. She knows he's up to something to call her out. It might not be good, but she will go. For rematch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright Piplup. It's revenge time" the blue haired coordinator knelt down to piplup's height. "Let's teach that jerk some lessons he won't forget!" Piplup cheered.

"Not happening"

Dawn nearly jumped as Paul was behind her.

"P-paul! Did you hear that? Please tell me you didn't" she says.

"Dream on" he replies. He examines her clothing. A plain blue summer dress with a purple vest. She removed her hat and replaced it with a blue hair band.

"Wh-what?" Dawn shutters.

"Just to remind you; this is NOT a date" he says coldly.

Now, Dawn's mad, "I KNOW THAT! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH HAVING A DIFFERENT IMAGE!? I CAN'T WEAR THE SA-"

"Shut up and take a look at this!" he stops her complains and shove his holo caster in front of her face.

"Huh?" Dawn grabbed the holo caster and turned it on. It was a video of the commercial she and the other coordinators did yesterday. Then it changed to a quick interview about it between Rhonda and Marian she missed just now. And...

"Wh-What is this? How could this be here!?" she said.

"How am I supposed to know? Only you, and those people were there on that match!" He replied.

A video of their battle yesterday...

"No way... My loss were posted online? EVERYONE can see this!" Dawn panics a bit. Paul doesn't seem to care about that though.

Suddenly, the image blanks out and a line saying; "You received a call" appeared. Below it are two options; "Accept" or "Decline".

Paul soon notices it and snatched the holo caster away. He walked away from her until he thinks she can no longer see him. But Dawn, being the nosy and curious coordinator she is, followed him.

"Paul...!" a voice cried. Dawn took a peak and spotted the figure from the holo caster wears that brown "detective-like" cloak. "It's been a day, but I haven't seen any changes..."

"Yeah, that's because I don't plan to do what you want me to" Paul replied in a cold tone as usual.

"You seriously don't care of I posted it online?" the figure asked.

Paul scoffed, "You don't dare to do it"

"Aw, c'mon... What's so hard with being nicer for a change?" he asked. "And I wouldn't really say that if I were you... I WILL let the world know... Of course, that's unless..."

"simple trade. Give it back, and I'll spare your life" Paul said.

The voice chuckled, "You do realize I'm stronger than you are. Look, here's a simpler one; you change yourself and just enjoy your teenage life! Be nicer, kinder, make more friends, get a girlfriend for heaven's sake!"

"Not happening. And how can I get all those in just 1 month?"

"As for the girlfriend... I don't know... Maybe that-"

"Once again, NOT happening"

Dawn gulped. 'Who was that mysterious guy about to say?' she thought. Then it hit her, 'Then again, why do I care? Although...'

"Bye~" the connection was cut off. Paul scowled In annoyance and turn back just to be greeted by the blue haired coordinator grinning ear to ear.

"That's all I want to say. You better find out who leaked the battle, you got that?" he told her and was about to leave until she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I can help you with that too y'know" she says. Her grin is getting wider obviously had a plan in her mind for revenge.

"What 'that'?"

A small evil laugh escaped her lips. "From now on, I'm gonna teach you some manners~"

There's only 5 words Paul had on mind, "I don't want you to"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: and... I forced the last part...**

**Dawn: Lyn... If you do it like that, he will definitely reject it!**

**Me: Yeah, but don't worry. You're gonna give him a piece of your mind. **

**Dawn: Yay~ **

**Paul: don't I have any rights to speak?**

**Me: No you don't. Everything you say are negative, I shall not give you any answers, so don't bother asking.**


	2. Step 1: research

**Me: Time for torturing Paul~**

**Dawn: Yeah! What do you have in mind?**

**Me: You'll see~**

**Dawn: Where is he anyway? He's late...**

**Me: Oh, he gave me a message saying he won't come no matter what, so I had Salamence fetch him for me.**

**Paul: *suddenly fell from the sky* What did I tell you just now!?**

**Me: That you didn't want to come. Thanks Salamence. **

**Paul: Then what are you doing? And you guys need more training! I can't believe you lost 6 on 1 with that Salamence!**

**Me: I'm FORCING you to come. There's a difference between them. Oh****, I've 'progammed' my Salamence to be 'OP', so no matter what you did, he's gonna drag you here. Stop blamming them, I just cheated.**

**Dawn: Uh, Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon?**

* * *

Dawn lied down on her bed as she simply scanned through some comics. Flipping the pages continuously. As she finishes the book, she puts it down on a stack of comics with the same title and sighed.

"I guess the first step is to 'melt' that cold heart of his" she muttered and sighed, "This is gonna be tough... Let's see..." she grabbed a comic book

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"From now on, I'm gonna teach you some manners~" Dawn said._

_The two stared each other for a quick 5 seconds until Paul turned around and walk away telling her he doesn't care and gave her a quick "uh-huh..."_

_This, obviously, angered Dawn, "What's with that 'uh-huh'" she said immitating him, "THE Dawn, who was top 10 in the Sinnoh's grand festival of the year, top 5 of beauties in Sinnoh of the month, and ranked 1st 'who I wanted to date most' 3 weeks in a row," As she said that, she showed him a newspaper that has an article that states 'who I wanted to date most' and had a picture of Dawn, "WILLINGLY help you with this problem of yours, and all you say is; 'uh-huh'!?"_

_But he ignored all she said and walked away. If you think she's gonna stay put and let him off, you don't know her well enough. She puts her hand on his shoulder and stopped him._

_"Pa...ul..." She said slowly showing threat in her words._

_Paul gave her a look that shows he's annoyed and sighed, "Look, miss busybody-"_

_"It's Dawn! DAWN! D-A-W-N! Dawn!" she spelled._

_"Troublesome. You said you would do ANYTHING to make me satisfied. I'm more than satisfied to have you disappear from my life and never come back" he told her._

_"You want me dead?" she gave him a disgusted look._

_"That doesn't sound too bad" he muttered._

_"I heard that! And by making you nicer, you will fulfill whoever you were talking to, wishes, and you get whatever that guy has to make you obey him, you're satisfied right?" she told him._

_"By obeying what he says, I am most certainly, NOT satisfied. Shut up and butt out! Troubles goes wherever you are, so I'd rather have you stay away from me!" he said bluntly._

_"Wha-"_

_"KYAA! IT'S DAWN BERLITZ!" A random girl screamed. In a blink of an eye, Dawn was surrounded by people, squealing._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

May finds herself holding her cramped stomach as she laughs.

"That's not funny!" Dawn shouts, annoyed.

"Actually it is" May covers her mouth as a few quick laughs escape her mouth.

"Meanie" Dawn crossed her arms and looked away only to spot Paul walking out of the PC she is in. "Sorry May, talk to ya later~ Got a job to do~"

Appearing suspicious, she hides on the bush in front of the PC and starts following-or simply-stalking him. Good thing is, Paul wasn't aware of her, bad thing is, some people notice her and took some pictures.

She followed him to an opening where a girl was waiting. They had a quick coversation, but Dawn couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. Paul gave a quick glance at where she was and it quite scare her that he found out what she's doing, but he went back to the girl soon after.

The two threw a pokeball and had a quick 1 on 1 battle which lasted less than 2 minutes with Paul's victory. He then said some things which she also didn't quite hear it, but judging by how she knelt down and covered her face as if she's crying obviously states that he said some mean things to her.

Dawn swallowed her anger and went on to her stalking as Paul 'leisurely stroll' on a park. 3 girls approached him and they talked a while, but they walked away soon after looking annoyed and made Dawn who was watching annoyed as well.

Moving on, he then battled 3 boys in a forrest. A 3 on 3 battle that goes about 10 minutes and Paul's victory with none of his pokemon fainted. Paul said some things to them which could easily assumed he said some mean things since they looked so angry.

Paul then said some things with his normal calm expression that shows almost no emotion which drives Dawn nuts. One of them starts to attack him via fist and not pokemon which Paul could dodge easily. Then the other two joined and he handled it as easy as the first sudden attack. Dawn is quite impressed on his dodging skill and starts clapping.

But then, one of them threw a pokeball and a Scyther came out.

"Crush his pokeballs, Scyther!" in a few seconds, Scyther appeared behind Paul. Using it's hands, uh, sword-like-hands, it cuts the pokeball's button. it then retreated back to it's master once it did that. Dawn gasped.

Even if Paul knows he can no longer use his pokemon with the buttons 'crushed', he still had that no emotion look on his face making the three boys irritated.

"Let's see how long you can remain with that face!" the boy with the scyther said. The three gave each other a glance and nodded. The three boys threw all their remaining 14 pokeballs and pokemons came out roaring their cry.

"Attack!" the 14 pokemon charged.

"HEY!" Dawn pops out of hiding with a rather angry look, "That's not fair!" Dawn quickly reached for her pokeballs and threw them, "Piplup, whirlpool! Buneary, bounce! Pachirisu, discharge! Quilava, flame wheel! Mamoswine, ice shard! Togekiss, sky attack!"

Unfortunately, as Quilava rolls with flame all over his body, he hits all Mamoswine's ice shards melting them, then faced Piplup's whirlpool. And Buneary crashed to Togekiss. Meanwhile, one of the boys who had a mismagius managed to use confusion on Pachirisu's discharge and aim it towards Buneary.

In other words... Dawn made a huge mistake on her attacks arrangement, and Buneary and Quilava fainted.

Dawn was shocked to the fact she was unable to say anything. Paul had a disgusted look on his face. And the three boys sweatdrop at the scene of Dawn's pokemon canceling each other moves.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Buneary, Quilava. Return!" she returned her two pitiful pokemons.

"That was horrible" Paul commented dryly.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to help okay?"

"I don't need your help! You're giving me one trouble after another! Do you even know how to battle a full battle?"

"Of course I do! Togekiss, Piplup, combine your whirlpool and aurasphere! Mamoswine, Pachirisu, ice beam and discharge, go!"

Her pokemons did as she says. Togekiss and Piplup did the aura whirlpool just like the one they did on their first Sinnoh's grand festival. Mamoswine and Pachirisu combined powerful ice beam and discharge.

In a few seconds, aura whirlpool got 5 pokemon trapped in their tornado, while ice beam and discharge managed to knock out 2 pokemon that were standing in a row giving them a one-hit-KO.

"Now, freeze it with ice beam, Piplup, Mamoswine!" The two pokemon combined a powerful ice beam and freezed the aura whirlpool.

"Togekiss, sky attack!" Togekiss charged towards the frozen whirlpool at top speed shattering it to pieces and the 5 pokemon fainted.

"Ha! See? I beat 7 of them with no problem!" Dawn said and turned to Paul. But Paul already had Torterra and Gastrodon out and defeated the rest 8 pokemons along with the trainers. 1 was stuck in Gastrodon's muddy water and the rest two were tied down by Torterra's frenzy plant. All were unconscious.

"Return Torterra, Gastrodon!" he returned them to his pokeballs and walked away.

"Hey! Not a single 'thank you' for me?" Dawn puts her hands on her hips obviously annoyed. "And how the heck can you still release your pokemons?"

Paul stopped and threw 6 empty pokeballs with no buttons, "And you call yourself a top coordinator" He then walked away again leaving annoyed Dawn huffing at his actions.

One of the boys suddenly woke up, "Wha..."

This gives Dawn an idea, "Hey~ What's your name, sweetie?" she started in a sweet and tempting tone.

"Huh? Oh, I know you! You're Dawn Berlitz!" the boy said, "I-I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Really?" she then reached for her pocket and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down something and showed it to him, "I'll give you my number if you want~"

"R-really?!"

Dawn nodded sweetly, "Only if you tell me why you attacked him"

"W-well..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dawn's POV... ('think I want to stick with POVs for now...)

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I said sweetly as I entered a room... Paul's room.

The nurse smiled at me as she released the key from the door knob, "Anytime, Dawn~ Take your time~" she then left and closed the door.

I checked my surroundings, and giggled to myself. Paul doesn't seem to be here. Coast clear.

If you're asking what and why am I doing here, let me explain the plan; I asked nurse Joy to let me enter Paul's room which is easily done.

And here, I'm gonna find his weakness or some sort which I could use against him. Truthfully, I don't think he actually has one. But thinking back on how there should be a secret or something that could break his ridiculous poker face which he use most of the time-if that was a poker face-, I just take the chance to try.

I noticed 6 pokeballs lying defenselessly in the table. With a grin, I took one of them and throw it, "come out, whoever you are~"

As the red light from the pokeball disappears, a lion pokemon I had never seen to be in that cold plum's team appeared. The pokemon made a wonderful entrance by shaking that beautiful fur of hers.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." I said in awe. She is beautiful. That fur, that elegance, as a pro in coordinating, I can tell she's gonna be a huge star. To think that such rare natural beauty of a pokemon was his...

The luxray seemed obviously startled and moved back a few feet away from me and took position to battle, but I didn't notice. As result, when I was going to stroke that beautiful fur of hers, she released a thunderbolt and struck me with it. And so, another of my horrible hair day happened.

"Eeek!" I screamed when I felt my hair forming an afro. I slumped in depression, why am I so bad with electric types?

I can feel my heart nearly stopped as soon as I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. No... Way... You're kidding me right? I gulped in fear. There was no time to hide or escape. The door slammed open and out came...

The cold plum...

Half naked...

"Wha..."

"What the hell..."

None of us said a word. I can feel my face getting hotter in embarassment. I covered my red face with my hands hoping he didn't notice as I faced the other direction.

"Luxray return!" I hear. This is so awkward. I wanna get out of here, but...

Shiver ran down my spine. I didn't even need to look, the cold plum is glaring at , now I'm freaking out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he starts the question.

"U-uh..." what do I do? What do I do? Should I tell him what I came here for? No, Come on Dawn, calm down... You can't mess up... It's all for revenge... All for revenge... I gulped reminding myself. Sweat ran down my neck as I panic.

"I-I... Just..." I stood up slowly trying to think of excuses, "thought I could give you a surprise visit?" a surprise visit? Really? That's the best I could do? Why oh give me a reason why I would ever visit this cold plum? Setting that aside, for some reasons... I just can't look at this guy in the eye! Simply saying, I, Dawn Berlitz, am ashamed of myself.

"I..." Okay, here's another way out. Here goes. I grabbed a poffin from my bag, "I thought your Luxray would like some of these poffins" I smiled in a sickening sweet voice. I really hate doing this cutie ridiculous thing, it really gives a bad taste to myself. But it never failed against boys, except Kenny... But that's because he's my childhood friend!

To my surprise, I only got a scoff in return and, "You thought you can find something you could use against me don't you?"

B-busted...

"You've got some guts to actually come here when I'm around" he said. Wait, is that a praise or an insult?

"I thought you weren't here!"

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of here" he ordered monotonedly. Wow, I hate this guy.

"F-fine! Who the heck wants to stay in here anyway?" I shouted embarrassed and was about to leave.

"Hang on" he suddenly shouted back that made me jump and froze.

"wh-what?"

"What makes you think I wasn't here?"

"N-nurse Joy says she saw a purple haired leave the PC, so I thought it was you" it's true! But why am I shuttering? "I mean, I didn't think there would be any other weirdo who would dye their hair purple" says the girl that has blue hair. Why am I lecturing myself?

"Done yet? I'm out of here" I said in the best cold voice I can make out and was about to exit when his hand suddenly grabbed mine and forcefully threw me back to his room. Thankfully, I landed on the bed so I didn't actually got hurt.

"What was that for!?" I shouted. He didn't reply and instead grabbed both my wrist pushing me down.

"Hey!" I shouted and only got his grasp on my wrists tightened. I flinched in pain. What's happening? What is he doing? Questions flood my head but none of them were answered as he only gave me a cold stare from those eyes.

* * *

**Me: Done^^ finally... So dee dee, how's-**

**Dawn: *quickly ran away***

**Me: Uh, Dawn? Dawnie! Where are you going?**

**Paul: Somehwere where she hopes you wouldn't be. I knew I shouldn't come!**

**Me: how cruel, cold plum... Uh, think I'll forget about the grammar repairing for this chapt... Too long and too tiring... See ya~**


	3. Step 2: matchmaking p 1

**Me: ****Where's Dawn!?**

**Paul: Running away from you, duh.**

**Me: Did you just say; 'duh'? **

**Paul: What about it?**

**Me: N-nothing, I guess. I'll just get keyboard, and... *starts typing***

**Dawn: *screaming from above *crash-lands to Paul***

**Paul: What do you have against me!? And move! *pushes Dawn***

**Me: Dee dee, I'll listen to what you have to say, but first-**

**Dawn: *Frantically shaking her head***

**Me: If we don't, you'll have to stay in that position we left off. Plus, I promise I won't put you in such awkward positions anymore, please? I promise you're no longer in that position as soon as this chapter starts.**

**Paul: Do me a favor and say no**

**Dawn: Fine. Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon**

**Paul: Dammit!**

* * *

_Step 2: matchmaking p 1: The best way to get someone be nicer would be if they had someone they love, say, a crush. Even the most evil villain softens up when it comes to someone they love. So you might want to get your victim someone that can get him to open up._

_..._

Dawn hurried to her room and slammed the door shut. Hand in her chest, she can feel her heart pounding quickly. She gently lets her back meets the door and bent down. "What the heck..." she mumbled to herself as she tries to process what just happened.

About 15 minutes ago...

_"__W-what do you want?" Is what the blue haired coordinator asked, but deep down, she's all, 'what the heck does this guy wants!? What is with this awkward position!? Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Anyone! Get this guy off of me!'_

_"__Why did you think I'm not here?" his cold sharp voice asked. His face starts to get closer to hers, she could almost feel his breath._

_Dawn's face starts heating up. She couldn't take it anymore and with all her strength, she managed to push him away and shouted, "I told you! Nurse Joy said she saw s__omeone with purple hair exiting the PC! I'd never think anyone would dye their hair into such weird purple color!" She managed to escape from his grip and ran._

_"__Hey!" Was the last word she heard before the door completely shuts and ran to her room._

Flashback ends...

Dawn groaned covering her face with her hands in shame, "the heck did I blush for?" That was totally inappropriate, especially for someone who already has a lover.

Just then, a buzzing sound was heard from her pocket bringing her back from her thoughts. She reached for the phone in her pockets. A message from Kenny; "Tomorrow, Veilstone City's dept store, cafe bataile, 2 PM"

A smile spread on her face as she replies as "ok". Kenny is currently her boyfriend, obviously she can't say no to a date.

A light bulb formed above her head as it gets her thinking. How about getting Paul a girlfriend? She can set him up in a blind date or such. The blue haired girl reached for her laptop and starts typing. Then she stops and thought, 'wait, what if Paul already has someone he likes?' A little unsure, she decided to just place him in some internet 'searching for a lover' websites anyway. This way, if anyone is interested, she'll be informed immediately. Then again, will anyone be interested in some cold guy who has a picture of him glaring as picture? She frowned. There's really nothing else. That is the only picture of Paul she has. Which was taken when he won last year's league. In which he wasn't smiling... Or laughing... Or any other expressions one would make when they won a super competition that is known to the world... Okay, this guy needs serious help.

"Now then..." She stood up as soon as she finish, "While waiting for a reply... What should I do...?"

A sudden red beam of light from her pokeballs startled her as her energetic Pachirisu emerged from it. Chirping happily, the blue squirrel ran up to her shoulders and pointed outside the window.

"You want to go out?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded calling out her name.

Dawn sighed, "No way, I'm tired. Can't we do this another time?" She said and sat on her bed. Pachirisu puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Return, Pachirisu" She holds out Pachirisu's pokeball. Pachirisu dodges the red light coming out of the pokeball.

A red vein popped on her head as Dawn continuously tries to get her pokemon back to the pokeball, but sneaky little Pachirisu manages to dodge every time. As soon as Dawn gets a little tired, Pachirisu sparks out her thunderbolt straight to her mistress. Dawn shrieks as her pokemon's blue electricity electrocute her.

A few minutes later...

Dawn finds herself wearing a hat with her her hidden in it. In her hand, was a leash tied to Pachirisu's neck. The blue squirrel seemed displease and tries biting the leash.

"Forget it, Pachirisu. This leash is pokemon-fang- proof" Dawn explained eyeing her distressed Pachirisu. "This is for making my hair horrible again, and so you won't run off" Although she has to admit, it is adorable that Pachirisu tries biting the leash. Pachirisu finally stops and sulks in frustration. It then stood up and grinned widely making Dawn uncomfortable. With an evil grin, Pachirisu takes off running in top speed. Dawn holds on to the leash tightly making sure it doesn't slip off her hand, but she was dragged anyway. Pachirisu laughed at her and continued running gleefully.

"Wait! Stop, you naughty little-Aaah! Watch out!" She shouted. Pachirisu noticed her sudden scream and look in front to see someone right in front of her. Pachirisu braked immediately but crashed to his foot anyway. Dawn's hat fell in the process revealing her electrocute hair that resembles a morning hair.

Apparently, Pachirisu's speed was enough to get the stranger's foot a blue mark. The stranger yelped, holding his foot, he comically jumps all around the place.

"Sorry!" Dawn apologizes to the stranger. "Pachirisu, you better apologize too!" Dawn said, but Pachirisu already fainted. Her eyes are all swirly.

Dawn blinked for several seconds before cheering happily. "Finally! Return, Pachirisu!" This time, the fainted Pachirisu can no longer dodge and Dawn succesfully returns her back to her pokeball.

"Thank you!" She immediately thanks the purple haired stranger.

"Your Pachirisu sure is energetic, Dawn" it sure surprises Dawn when he called her name.

"Uh, do you know me, or..?" It didn't took long until Dawn recognize the face of Paul's older brother. "Reggie? What are you doing here?" Dawn questions.

"Stalking on my brother" He said bluntly making Dawn sweatdropped.

"St-stalking? On Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! Wanna come?" he invited cheerfully.

"Uh, maybe next-" Then it struck her. This guy is Paul's brother. Although Paul may be a cold-hearted jerk, and sometimes it gets me wonder if these two are really brothers, but he might know something. Something I can use. "Actually, Reggie-"

"He's here! Hide!" he ordered, covered Dawn's mouth and leaned against a wall. A few seconds later, the two saw Paul with his grumpy look walking pass them and out of the PC.

As soon as the PC door closes, Reggie grins happily and stared at Paul's back as he walks from the PC windows. "That Paul going on a date and such. As a brother, I'm glad" he said.

'Date? Is he serious?' Is what Dawn had in mind at that time.

"Oh, sorry Dawn. You were saying...?" Reggie asked as he turns to Dawn.

"Oh, uh..." Dawn thought hard. Well, it seems like her plan to get Paul a lover from the internet is a total failure before it even started. Paul on a date? She certainly can't miss that, maybe she can use that as future references.

"Reggie, can I come?"

Later...

In some cafe, Dawn and Reggie ordered some random food focusing on spying Paul. A red haired person was in sitting in front of him. But his/her face couldn't be seen from their point. But seriously...

"So Reggie, is Paul gay?" Dawn asked trying to get a clearer look while trying not to look suspicious.

"Of course not! She may has spiky short red hair and is wearing boy's clothes, but-" he paused, "Oh my mew, is Paul gay?"

As Dawn nervously laughs, Reggie immediately asked, "Why are we assuming that person's a boy?"

"Because he has spiky short hair and isn't wearing clothing normal girls would wear for a date?" Dawn asked back and sips on her berry smoothie.

"Right, but I seriously don't want a gay brother..." Reggie mumbled. He then stares at Dawn, "Hey, if he really turns out to be gay, would you do me a favor and make him straight instead?"

Shocked, Dawn choked on her berry smoothie and coughed several times hitting her chest with her fist. Some parts of that moment got Reggie panic, as they started to make a scene.

"Sorry, was that a weird request?" Reggie asked awkwardly.

"Weird? No! It's just that..." Dawn's eyes widen in shock as Paul walked towards them with his icy glare in auto-mode.

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked startling Reggie.

"P-paul! I was just..." he glance at the frozen Dawn, "I-inviting Dawn for lunch!" and that receives him another death glare.

"Dawn?" came another voice. Reggie and Dawn noticed Paul's 'date' approaching them with a bright smile, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Z-zoey!? You're Paul's girlfriend? Why!?" Dawn asked, half shouting in an 'unbelievable!' tone. Reggie, on the other hand, is actually glad Zoey's a girl.

"G-girlfriend? Are you kidding me?" Zoey asked back in a similar tone.

"You're not?" Dawn asked.

"She's not?" Reggie asked half a second later. "Bummer" he grumbled.

"Of course not!" Zoey shouted putting both her hands in her hips, "Why would you think that?"

"But Luxray says Paul's going on a date" Reggie replied then immediately slapped his mouth with his hand. Paul couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"Luxray? You mean the one Paul has?" Dawn asked.

"Y-yeah, I sort of raised it and give it to him" Reggie said feeling extremely nervous now that he's being glared down at. Even if he's older, Reggie can still be a bit scared when Paul gets pissed.

"I knew it! There's no way Paul could have a Luxray with beautiful fur!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Y-you think it's beautiful?" Reggie asked. His mood turned from nervous and terrified, into excitement, "Thank god! I groomed it every day, and-"

"Reggie, we NEED to talk!" Paul aggressively grabbed his older brother's shoulder and dragged him away leaving Dawn and Zoey dumbfounded.

"S-so, Zoey, uh..." Dawn started trying to break off the awkward silence, "Why are you here with Paul?"

"Huh? Uh, I was thinking of inviting him to the grand festival, y'know... as a performer for the opening act" Zoey replied.

"Oh-wait, what?" Dawn asked frowning.

Zoey sighed and said in a low voice, "You know we're supposed to perform some tricks in the opening act, right? You have Kenny, obviously. But I have nobody, so..."

"Zoey!" Dawn grasped the red-haired girl's shoulders, "I know what you're thinking, but Paul is the last person you ever wanted to ask help from"

"Yeah, I know he's kinda mean, but he's actually an expert when it comes to battle, I can't see what could go wrong"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"That aside, Dawn, are you stalking on Paul?" Zoey asked in an interrogating tone.

Dawn became completely nervous and stammered, "N-not exactly. I just coincidentally met Reggie in the PC, so..."

Zoey gave her a suspicious look obviously not buying it.

"Okay, so he told me Paul is out for a date, so I'm just really curious!" Dawn said a little panicking.

"So you had this crush on Ash, then you hook up with Kenny, and now you're interested in Paul?" Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"What? No! I'm not interested in that guy! He's mean, cruel and just everything I hate!" Dawn shouted, "I told you I was just curious on how someone like that would handle a date"

"So you are interested" Zoey spoke, "Although I guess you have a point. Then again, Paul doesn't seem like a guy that had gone to dates before" Zoey mutters putting a finger to her chin.

Dawn blinked and thought, 'Zoey's actually right... Has Paul ever had a date before? Even if her blind dating plan worked, if Paul couldn't actually handle a date, everything will be useless'

"Dawn? Dawn!" Zoey clapped her hands in front of the blue-haired's face snapping her. "Did you just spaced out?"

As Zoey finishes her sentence, Dawn can see Paul's conversation with Reggie ending with Reggie hanging his head down low walking away in a sulking manner, and Paul was walking towards them.

Zoey, noticing Dawn staring at Paul, turned around and said, "So, what do you say. Paul?"

The plum-haired shrugged, "I'll think about it"

Dawn blinked, 'he'll think about it? He didn't give Zoey his usual straight 'no'?'

"Okay, I guess. See you two later then" Zoey said rather disappointed, but as she was about to walk away, she turned to Dawn and whispered, "do something to your hair"

Dawn remembered her electrocuted hair and immediately took out her hat from her bag and covered her hair with it and Zoey leaves a little entertained.

As soon as Zoey leaves, Paul immediately glared at Dawn, "Look, you're trouble and you know it. Why are you still following me?'

"What?"

Paul spoke in a harsh voice, "Can't you back off?"

"No, Paul can I ask you something?" Dawn asked blankly.

"Make it quick"

"Have you ever gone to a date?"

30 seconds of awkward silence until Paul finally walked away grumbling, "mind your own business, troublesome"

Annoyed of her unanswered question, Dawn immediately grabbed his arm and said, "I'm serious. Can't you just answer me? It's just either a yes or a no!" her determined eyes are telling him she isn't going to let go until he answered.

Paul knew. His next answer would definitely affect what actions she will take next. He thought, if he were to say yes, Dawn's a social girl who would love teasing, so that might not be a good idea. If he said no...

"No, now let go" But she didn't. Instead she looked like she was thinking and muttered, "I knew it"

"Okay!" Dawn told herself and said to Paul, "Tomorrow, go on a date with me!"

* * *

**Paul: ...**

**Dawn: ...**

**Me: Somebody, please say something**

**Zoey: Nice chapter(?)**

**Me: Was that sarcasm?**

**Zoey: Of course not! But it's better than nothing!**

**Dawn: Lyn, when are you going to update next?**

**Me: Um, I'm going on a vacation and I'll probably update all of my story in the first Saturday of August.**

**Dawn: I have 1 month to think of a good hiding place**

**Paul: I hope your plane delays**

**Me: How rude!**


	4. Step 3: Dating lessons

**Me: Hi people! Sorry I'm... Oh god, I'm almost a month late. Really sorry, computer broke down in the first 2 weeks, and my school life is just seriously busy in the next ones. **

**Paul: and she still manage to find time for these**

**Me: *hits paul***

**Paul: Cut it out!**

**Dawn: Uh, Lyn. Please untie us. At least don't tie us together! It's weird!**

**Me: Sorry no. I'll do that as soon as this chapter's over. So Paul, how do you feel about "Frozen"? You know, that animated movie with lots of singing.**

**Paul: Childish**

**Me: So you've watched it! Good! Okay, move on to the chapter!**

**Dawn: You've watched Frozen?**

**Paul: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. That goes without saying. And I don't own frozen songs or other songs I put here, either. Oh, and I'm actually suffering a little writer block...? So I'm pretty much going to apologize if it's not to your liking. But it's pretty long. That's a good thing, right?**

**Step 3: Dating lessons:**

**So is your victim THAT bad that he couldn't even handle 1 single date? Or maybe just haven't had such experience? Well if you want to hook him up with someone, you better get that problem solved! Because arceus knows what will happen if it turns out the other party is just as worse!**

* * *

Knock knock

Paul stared at the door for a couple of seconds before reverting his attention back to what he was doing. Glaring at a terrified Luxray.

KNOCK KNOCK

The knocking changed into a loud banging as the owner's patience is running out. Paul glared at the door and the knocking immediately died and was replaced by the silence Paul wanted. That only lasted for a few seconds though.

"WHAT THE HELL PAUL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" came her yell accompanied by her fist banging the door. Paul sighed loudly in annoyance as she continued. "COME OUT!"

Paul finds her desperation plain annoying and ignored it. A few seconds of silence before the next 2 consecutive knocks. They were much softer than the last one.

"Paul...?" Dawn started in the softest voice she could make, and start carrying a sad tone.

"Please... I know you're in there" she sang, "people are asking where you've been" now Paul isn't dumb enough to not know what song is she singing, "They say have patience, and I'm DESPERATE to, but you know I'm here for you. Just let me in"

"You know that you're kinda mean, but here I am. And I'm trying to help youuuu" at this point, Paul imagined how the bluenette is singing in front of his door, most likely sliding down the door like what Anna did in the movie, and let out a small chuckle before realizing what he's doing and immediately shut up as she finishes her parody version of the song.

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

As Paul expected, Dawn is sitting with her back leaning on the door. Her face is all red in embarrassment. How she is thankful no one is around to see her acting like that.

What the heck is she doing!? Dawn felt like yelling at herself. Dawn Hikari Berlitz, runner-up in Sinnoh's pokemon contests, adored by every man-scratch that, ALMOST every man, status: NOT single, singing in front of a man's room asking-more like, begging- him to GO ON A DATE WITH HER.

Dawn slapped herself at that thought, she even felt like hitting herself to a wall. She swore, if he still won't talk to her after this...

Silence

THAT'S. IT.

Dawn stood up straight in pure anger and frustration before stomping away but stopped on her tracks to glance back to his door and sighed miserably. She really can't leave him alone for some reasons. Even if he's number one in her hated people list.

She took out a pen and a small paper from her purse and start scribbling on it. Once done, she carefully folded in and slip it on the small gap between the door and the floor. She then grumbled to herself as she walked away.

Meet me in the mall's lobby. I'll wait until 2 PM. Please come.

It's 20 past 2. Dawn stood in the mall's lobby dressed beautifully, a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes, and a hat to cover her dark blue hair in fear of someone recognizing her. That's basically the last thing she needs.

"I knew he wouldn't come" she mumbled to herself. Funny how she bothered coming anyway. She raised her wrist to the point she could see her watch. "Maybe just another minute"

"She's still there" Paul thought as he stared at the bluenette like a stalker. At first, he just wanted to show himself she'll give up in 5 minutes or so if he doesn't show up, but it's been 20 minutes, and Paul felt a teeny tiny bit guilty.

It's all Reggie's fault. Did he pay her or something? That's too much of a determination for someone she doesn't care about. Then again, it's her fault for butting into people's business.

"Are you stalking me?" a voice brought him back to his senses. Turning to the voice, he could see Dawn. Despite the sun glasses, he could see her eyes twitching in annoyance. Her arms are crossed on her chest.

"Did you actually wait for me to wait for FUCKING 20 MINUTES!?" Dawn yelled pressing her finger against his chest trying to lecture him, but he didn't seem startled a single bit. Not that she expected him to react.

"I can't believe you!" she poured all her anger and frustration in her voice.

"I don't get it" was the reply she received, said in a cold voice, "Why are you doing this?"

"W-why..." Startled by his question, Dawn thought for a moment as if thinking of an excuse, "I don't want to hate anyone" she said, "Let's get this straight, I'm doing this because you seriously piss me off" she said sharply, "I'm not a fan of hating, okay. Any other questions? No, good. Let's go" she said quickly and dragged him by his hand.

Now if Paul seriously didn't want to go, he could just stay still and watch her whine in both embarrassment and frustration-cuz let's face it; Paul is much more stronger than she is, but he didn't. Instead, he surrendered completely and let her do as she pleases. It's not like he has plans anyway. Plus, she's able to keep him from getting bored.

...

"Okay, first. What are your hobbies?" Dawn questions.

"Are you taking me on a date or interrogating me?" Paul asked back.

"Just answer, these questions are EXTREMELY important on blind dates" Dawn said.

Paul scowled, "I'm not going on blind dates, why would it matter?"

Dawn was so close to say she has set him up in an online dating, but managed to cover her mouth to keep it in. Her actions resulted in Paul's suspicion. He knows she is up to something. And he's at least 99% sure he's not gonna like it.

The atmosphere couldn't be more awkward and tense as neither party said a word. They were in a pretty much nice restaurant, the food's nice, and everything is basically perfect there. But this is basically the worst date ever for Dawn. As soon as the waiter serves them food, they ate in silence.

Dawn couldn't believe it. It's just as Paul wanted, silence. Not fun and romantic as what the bluenette had in mind. Is she actually losing?

In matter of minutes, they finished eating and Dawn paid for the food. Mostly because having Paul pay for the food-like how it's supposed to be in a date, is probably the last thing he would do.

If there's a word to describe how the date goes for the next 20 minutes, it would be; "awkward"

Paul won't actually say he liked it. Sure, he wanted silence. But this is ridiculous. He has to say she let him down, he's actually expecting her to make a scene and amuse him with her ridiculous stubbornness.

"Hey" Paul suddenly stopped. Dawn turned to him and was more than surprised that he's starting a conversation.

"What?" her tone made her sound like she's worn out.

"You're too quiet"

Dawn eyed him with disgust and hissed, "it's just as you like, is it not?"

"What makes you think so?" he slipped his hands to the pocket of his jeans.

"Cuz you're a jerk"

He raised his eyebrow making her sigh.

"I don't get you, Paul" she started, "First, you seemed like all you wanted was silence, and now you seemed like you're complaining. Seriously, what do you want?"

Paul shrugged, "I don't know. You're the one who started this whole thing anyway" he approached her and stared at her dark blue eyes, "what do you want?"

'What do I want?' Dawn mentally asked herself. As Paul said, she was the one who started all this, and now she seemed like she's had enough and wanted to quit ASAP. What the heck is she doing? Dawn Berlitz is NOT such a quitter

Dawn bit her bottom lip and faced him. A wide smile on her face. She went to Paul's side and wrapped her arms around his.

She smiled and said, "Make the date successful" despite how the sentence sounded like a resolve. They both know it's a challenge.

"Come on, I want to show you my favorite place in the mall" she tugged his arm in which he doesn't quite mind and obeyed.

Dawn's favorite place in the mall, is at the same time, every man's nightmare; boutique. Aka branded clothes shops that girls like Dawn could spend hours just window shopping and trying on the latest styles.

And, as every man is, Paul's not sure he liked the place, scratch that, he hates it. Dawn basically tried on every pink frilly dresses or clothing her eyes see. Paul even thinks pink is now his least favorite color.

Dawn, on the other hand, is actually trying to impress him. She's aware most boys tend to hate it when girls start shopping. But as fellow coordinators, Kenny never minded that since she likes to have him judge for her clothes. Mostly because she looks good in almost everything. But is it the same with Paul?

Nope.

It's the 5th dress, and Paul seemed bored. Just plain, dead bored. And Dawn is having a hard time. She's actually not enjoying shopping as much as when she's with Kenny. And she always thought it's impossible for her to not like shopping.

Dawn sighed as she tried on another pink dress she picked out. As she took her previous dress completely from her body, the curtain covering her dressing room was suddenly opened much to her shock. She turned around sharply and saw Paul. Flustered, she grabbed a random pink dress she was going to try on and covered her body with it quickly.

"Paul! What the hell! I'm changing!"

Ignoring her words and actions, Paul threw a dress he was holding to her. Instantly, Dawn let go of the one she's holding and catch it.

"Wear that" he said. It sounded more like an order than a request.

Dawn stared at the dress and revert her eyes back to him, "it's black"

"So? Pink is making me sick" he bluntly said.

His blunt statement annoyed Dawn, "Pink is a girl's fav color(AN: it's really not-)!"

"Who cares" he turned away and shut the curtains before she could reply. Dumbfounded, the girl yelled in frustration much to his delight and shock that he's delighted. Is he a sadist?

Dawn looked at the mirror. She is now wearing the dress Paul picked out. She won't say it's bad, it's actually pretty cute. The black upper part had 2 thin straps hanging while the rest part of the shoulder showed off her skin. The lower part was red with some frills on the bottom. (AN: for those who have read/watched ansatsu kyoushitsu, it's the clothes Nagisa wore in order to disguise as a girl, but this is the dress version)

She actually liked it. Paul actually has some sense of fashion! She should note it down. It will be useful in the future, maybe.

The curtain was opened once more and startled her. She turned around to see Paul looking as impatient as ever.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled with a red face, "seriously! What if I'm still changing!?" wait, maybe she should thank him. He did chose out something that is actually cute for her.

Paul rolled his eyes, "If you're done, stop taking your sweet time, it's disgusting"

A vein popped in Dawn's head.

Maybe not.

'for Paul', Dawn changed as quickly as she could and returned the clothes in a rather rushing pace.

"You won't buy it?"

"No" she replied short and annoyed.

The two left the shop empty-handed with Dawn stomping her feet as she walks, clearly angered.

They walked in silence as Dawn is still angry. But that anger soon faded as she heard a song. Turning to where it came from, she saw an arcade. As an idea popped in her mind, she grinned and dragged Paul to a certain game in the arcade.

"What's this?" Paul asked. His tone already made him sound like scowling.

The game machine was rather big. It seemed like it's for 2 players and it seemed like it should be played by stomping on the blinking stickers on the ground. (AN: uh... This is rather hard to explain, in my country, we have this super popular game in the arcade where it involves songs and stomping to the rhythm. I hope you know it, for I'm not so good at explaining and I have no idea what's it called)

"Dance revolution (A/N: Yeah, I think that's what it's called. Either that, or I just made it up)" Dawn replied innocently.

"No"

"We haven't even started! Come on, please?"

Paul crossed his arms in reply.

"have you tried playing this before?"

"No"

"I'll show you then" Dawn turned her heels and faced the machine. She took out her pokeball.

"Piplup, spotlight!"

The blue penguin emerged from the pokeball, chirping her name.

Dawn turned her head, "watch and learn, Paul" she said as she picked a song titled; "shut up and dance"

Dawn clicked the start button. The machine starts playing a song as arrow marks started appearing on the screen. It was a pokemon and human duet.

Although Paul, being the Paul he is, is not the slightest bit interested in dancing or any sort of art(unless you count battling). Basically, he thought of them as useless. He looked away in boredom. The phone in his pocket started vibrating. He picked it up and guess who's calling? Reggie.

Paul scowled but picked it up anyway. Knowing Reggie, he'll probably keep calling him until he picked it up.

Dawn, on the other hand, was so focused on the game, she didn't notice. At some point of the song, Dawn glanced at Paul to see if he's impressed.

Imagine her dismay when she saw him, not paying any attention to her, and talked to his phone instead. She immediately stopped dancing and approached him as her eye twitch in annoyance. Piplup was quite shocked to see her mistress quitting, but tried to play her part to cover it up as the song continued.

_She took my arm_

Dawn glared at Paul as she holds his wrist in attempt of stopping the call. Being a cold hearted jerk, she can tolerate. Not being impressed at her, she still can hold her anger. But not even paying attention when a girl is being so nice as to bother sticking around with him? Talk about rude!

_I don't know how it happened_

Paul raised his eyebrow at her actions. Dawn might be inferior to Paul in strength, but in speed, she may have the upper hand. She snatched his phone. Her dark blue eyes still glaring in anger.

_She took my phone, she said_

"Don't you dare look back! Keep your eyes on me!" Dawn shouted in anger as she showed him his phone and pressed the 'end call' button.

_I said you're holding back-you LOSE_

Dawn suddenly heard a lyric that wasn't supposed to be there. She turned around to the machine. The words; "You lose" written in the screen. Dawn's jaw dropped. Her eyes went to her poor Piplup who has fainted due to exhaustion.

"Piplup!" Dawn couldn't believe what she had done. She had left piplup to play her part and drained her stamina. Dawn hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry. Take a rest" she returned her piplup back to her pokeball.

The bluenette then turned to Paul with her hands in her hips, "I see you have the nerve to look away. I believe you figured out how to play it?" she asked trying to be as positive as possible.

Paul shrugged, "Just give me back my phone, troublesome"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Shut up and dance with me"

"What?"

"Come on!" She smiled widely and dragged him to the console. "Let's see..." she mutters as she scrolls down the song selections.

At this point, Paul thought she's a weirdo for talking to herself. Paul stared at the screen as the bluenette continued to scroll down the selections. As he's not such an art or music lover(A/N: you're such a sad person, Paul), Paul doesn't recognize most of the songs. Scratch that, he basically doesn't know any of the songs listed on the screen. Except for one.

_For the first in forever, Frozen_

Just a few weeks ago, Reggie had invited Paul to a movie night, which he refused, but Reggie didn't really care and made an Ursaring that was under his care squeezed Paul tight through the movie. And Paul suffered a 1.5 hour of cartoon movie in the paws on an Ursaring. The only expression he had through the movie was basically a scowl, and disgust when Reggie finished a box of tissue on tears.

"Stupid movie" Paul grumbled as he remembered the horrible night.

"Paul you've watched frozen?" Dawn asked, "You've been mumbling; 'dumb brunette', 'stupid queen', and 'talking snowman' for a while now. Wanna do this song?" Dawn clicked on the frozen song.

"No"

Dawn clicked the start button and stuck out her tongue, "too late"

_The window is open so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates?_

"This is ridiculous"

"Come on, Paul. If you lose, I'm gonna make you treat me for dinner" Dawn ignored his statement and moved her feet to the beat.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

"Paul!" Dawn yelled as Paul wouldn't move not a single bit. Obviously he's not gonna dance.

_There'll be actual real life people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow am I so ready for this change_

Paul highly hated the song. Why socialize when you can be alone? It's so much easier being alone.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through-YOU FAILED_

Dawn stormed off the machine in anger and annoyance. Losing once, fine. Losing twice in a row? NO WAY!

Paul watched her leave out of his sight. See? This is exactly what he meant. Being together, socializing, etc those things will always end in anger and hurt. Why bother?

Paul stared at the screen. Behind the words; "you failed" were the song lyrics from where it left off.

_Don't know if I'm elated of gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

"PAUL!" Paul heard a yell. Turning around to the source, he was greeted by cold icy water thrown at him. Paul dodged just in time only to anger the bluenette who was holding a water gun she took from another game.

"Why did you dodge!?"

"Because I don't want to get wet"

"You deserved it!" Dawn shouted and approached him stomping her feet to the ground. As soon as her heels came to contact with the icy water, she slipped and fall. "Oww..." she groaned as she tried standing up. Paul doesn't seem to want to help her, and Dawn doesn't expect him to.

Managing her balance, she throw her body to his chest. Once close enough, she grinned and squirted the water gun to his face. This time, Paul couldn't dodge as cold tap water ran down his face. Dawn collapsed to the ground in laughter.

Paul kept his cool and knelt down as she holds her now-cramped stomach lying on the ground in laughter. As said before, he may be inferior in speed, but he's definitely stronger than her, especially when she has her guard down and is laughing in the ground like an idiot. He took the water gun from her and sprayed water to her face interrupting her laughter.

Dawn wiped the water off her face and is especially annoyed that some got into her mouth and glared at him. Imagine her surprise when she saw his smirking face. He's still looking down at her like usual, but he's not acting grumpy or scowling or having that usual sour look on his face. Sure it's not a smile, but a smirk is a start isn't it? Dawn quiet down and stared amusingly at him.

"Paul, you're... smirking?" She grinned.

Paul's smirk died and went back to a scowl as he walked away after throwing the water gun, shocked of what he did.

_For the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

"Hey! Paul, wait up!" Dawn stood up and followed him with her mind set on teasing him, "You smirked didn't you just now? Finally showing some emotions, I see" she grinned as she elbowed him.

"Shut it, troublesome" he glared. Did he seriously just smirked? Did he actually had fun by spraying water on her?

But Dawn's not backing down. The bluenette poked his shoulders, "Aw, is Paul embarrassed? How cute" she said teasingly.

Then it happened. Some random people pushed her by accident. The impact made her lose her balance and fall to Paul. At that point, Paul had turned around to glare at her.

The next thing Dawn knew, her eyes widen in utter shock as she finds her lips pressing against Paul's. It only lasted for a second as Dawn pushed him away immediately flushing in deep scarlet. Paul looked at her in shock as he put his fist in front of his mouth.

"What just happened...?" Dawn whispered as she gently touched her lower lip.

To make things worse, in the corner of her sight, she saw the person she last wanted to see in her current state, eyeing her in shock and disbelief.

"Dawn?"

It was Kenny.

"K-Kenny? Wh-what are you doing here?" Dawn stuttered. This situation is the worst she could ever think of.

"Me? You didn't show up in the meeting place! I've waited for 30 minutes!"

That's when Dawn remembered she had a date with Kenny at 3. Which she missed.

Paul watched the flustered girl panicking as if thinking of a reason to cover up the horrible mess she's in. He looked away and thought.

_See? This is what waits in the end if you socialize. Hurt and anger._

* * *

**Me: And a chapter done. In 4.000 words! Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far.**

**Dawn: I think I hate you**

**Me: Oh, come on, dee-dee. Remember the ultimate purpose of this story...**

**Dawn: Yeah, but YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A BITCH! I'm cheating on Kenny aren't I?**

**Me: Not really. But yes, it does seem that way.**

**Dawn: I HATE YOU!**

**Paul: You made me act like an awkward third wheel in some dumb relationship.**

**Me: It's called love triangle, and you're not really the third wheel. Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read this. I hope you like it. Oh, and just like my other story, I'm gonna make, like, a little spoiler or what you should expect for the next chapter? Yeah, so if you're okay with that, please read what's below these few dots.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter: Step 4(optional): *Title is being debated*  
**

**Horrible turn of events. Dawn failed on convincing Kenny she's not cheating on him. Will they break-up? What's more, the media is extremely worked up on this news that even Reggie heard of it. What will happen? For starters, Dawn will kill me, but don't worry I promise I'll make it better for her. There will be slight contestshipping!  
**

**Deadline: Somewhere in 2 more weeks, depending on my school work. But 2 weeks max.  
**


End file.
